Rebirth: The Cero Espada!
by BAPS1993
Summary: So...I don't know if this has ever been done here, but it's StarkxOC. Summary: The Cero Espada, the favored. The powerful. So why is it that the one who has so much can't have the one thing that truly matters? Rated T just to be safe
1. Opening Scene: Reoccuring Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, I'd have Stark and Grimmjow all to myself. But seriously. The Japanese manga series is both written and illustrated by Tite Kubo

Anyway, Enjoy!

_Dark. It was always dark in Las Noches. Quiet, calm, and utterly…boring. It was like this for as long as she could remember; ever since she first opened her eyes to that uncanny smile. A smile that could only hold nothing but deception and secrets. And in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but remember it. It wasn't something she dwelled upon for long, although looking around she couldn't help but also notice, and remember, the man with the Cheshire grin as well as the dark skinned man. Turning her head back to the first man, she only stared. Still he smiled until finally he spoke,_

"_Welcome to Hueco Mundo. Sabraiel Jaggarjaques, Cero Easpada"_

Sabraiel Jaggerjaques. The cero espada. Master Aizen's pride and joy, secretly ranked even above Ulquiorra. Perhaps that reason alone was the cause of his unrelenting loathing of her. That, and the fact that her brother, Grimmjow, considered him his arch-enemy. By blood, the two were not related. It just so happened that they looked the same. It was more of a jeering comment from the other arrancar, more mocking Grimmjow that a girl who looked like him was ranked both higher and was more favored by Aizen. It wasn't as if she cared, but she could see where the resemblance lay. Her eyes were the same teal shade and were slanted oh so similarly, and her hair held the same oceanic blue hue. The only difference was that she held no pattern under her eyes (for she was of the genus canis, not the panther), and the uncanny strands of red hair that seemed to have been randomly colored in as if by accident. Her hollow hole was located exactly above her left breast, an ironic indication of her heartless and hollow nature. What adds the irony of it all is the fact that she, out of all the Espada, seems to have the most emotion and sentimentality. The remains of her hollow mask (separated eye sockets) have moved to her shoulders, the eye sockets placed directly on top of the crook of the shoulders and her number zero is located on her left hip. Her clothing consists of the average white and black design though she wears only enough upper garments to cover her cleavage. She wears elbow length gloves on each arm and a skirt that is split on both sides, giving her better movement. She is also often seen not wearing shoes, as she has stated that they only manage to slow her down. Although she resents it, Aizen regularly sends her to Szayzell so that he can further experiment on how to create her into a truly perfect tool.

Her manners also differ from that of Grimmjow. She is quiet, only speaking when either being spoken to or having an argument, but she can have uncharacteristic bursts of energy that usually appear during fights. She relies on speed and enjoys psychological torment more than power and physical pain. Unlike other arrancar, she seems to have an endless inner turmoil, which usually manifests in the form of a small wince or a quick turn of the head. Recently, shadows have plagued her sleep and she has been visiting Szayzell more and more frequently.

On her most recent visit, she had staggered - an unexpected event coming from her - breaking her graceful stride. If it weren't for a hand resting around her waist, she would have definitely fallen. Turning swiftly, she spotted her…savior. It was none other than Stark, who eyed her lazily. Quickly looking around, Sabraiel did not spot his Fraccion anywhere. Although bewildered, she slowly readjusted herself in an upright position and, nodding her thanks to Stark, turned and continued walking towards Szayzells lab. An unknown pain was blossoming around her hollow hole, and she had to grit her teeth to stop from growling. If she did not fix this soon there would be problems, and she could not afford that to happen. She would not be bested by Ulquiorra because of something so small. Unconciously, she quickened her steps and passed a comically confused Grimmjow.

A/N: This chapter is basically an overview of her character, and I'll be going into her release form once she finally gets into a battle…if that truly ever happens. Right now, I'm debating about it so…yea. Anyway, I kinda just started off with Stark but the others will come in one by one. Yes, she and Grimmjow are on…good terms and a few other things will come up in the next chapter. So, R&R! Oh! And quick note: even if she is the Cero Espada, she's the youngest of them born, you'll find out late, and she looks as though she's nineteen.


	2. The Play Begins: Memories Resurface

The walk to Szayel's didn't take long after that minor inconvenience. Silently, she pushed open the door, peering in to try and find the pink haired espada. When she did not find him, she began to become impatient. Not only was the area around her hollow hole throbbing, her head was now beginning to develop a dull throb as well. Cursing to herself, she called out to him.

"Szayel!! Szayel Apporo Grantz!" she called, using his full name as an indicating that she was not in the mood for games.

A thud could be heard from a door o her right, and she turned her head towards the door. A few moments later the door opened and a pink head emerged, followed by a body. Sabraiel had begun lightly tapping her foot, a habit she had of doing when someone was taking too long. Szayel looked at her and sneered.

"Back again, Rai? You're visiting quite often now, are you sure you don't come here to oggle at me?" Szayel teased while he nodded his head towards a familiar door to the left of the room. As the two started towards the door, Sabraiel contered,

"You wish that were the case, but as we both know, I would definitely pick your brother over you any day."

"Keep talking like that, and you won't have anyone taking a look at your problems."

"Oh? Like what you see?" She answered, sitting on the examination table and ignoring the slight pricks of the needles and other devices that Szayel started putting on and into her. The conversation was dropped and silence reigned, only to be disturbed the Szayel's "hmms" and "ahhs". Getting bored, Sabraiel decided to lay down. Szayel didn't seem to mind much, eyes glued to the monitors and mind wandering somewhere else. Closing her eyes, she almost immediately fell into one of her more vivid dreams. Voices were everywhere and faces of people she didn't know.

_-ai… please… needed here…..How is she…won't make it…..shouldn't have done it….our fault…… _

_Only two figures stood out in the faces of those surrounding her at the moment. One was a young blue haired boy, shock written all over his features. The other one was a young girl with pink hair, almost reminding her of Szayel's, who appeared to be crawling over to her, tears streaking down her eyes. Her lips were moving, but no sound came out. Sabraiel herself was lying on the ground and much to her surprise, she was covered in blood. The dream started to fade, familiar voices were now calling out her name. She took one more quick glance around and found three more familiar faces. One with darkened skin, one with a sinister grin and a fox like face, and one with a smile that held nothing but secrets and lies…_

-iel

-abriel

"Sabriel!" a man's voice said, more of a command than a yell. Sabraiel's eyes shot open. She was in her own bed, in her own room. In her own darkened room with a single window and a barren desk. She'd have to do something about that soon. A whine a her feet caught her attention first as she looked down, spotting her only true comrade at the side of her bed. The sides of her lips twitched upwards and she stroked the head of her wolf companion, Vaina. Vaina, sheath - her protector, her companion. Vaina continued to whimper, moving her head towards the foot of the bed. Quickly, Sabraiel looked up, only to find herself caught in the eyes of her master, Aizen. She tried struggling out of the bed, much to Vaina's dismay, but a hand on her shoulder quickly stopped her. Looking up again, she quickly bowed her head.

"I apologize Aizen-sama. I had only meant to take a quick nap, ask Szayel what was wrong with me, and leave." she said softly. There was no answer as the hand left her shoulder. Confused, she turned towards him, but was once again stopped by a hand, this time hovering directly over her hollow hole. There was a sharp, sudden pain around the hole and she quickly shut her eyes. Once she reopened them, she was now standing with Aizen-sama on her left and Vaina on her right. Looking eyes, she had to squint her eyes. She was not used to this much sunlight, for sunlight never did read Las Noches. A figure moved swiftly past her. A quick glimpse confirmed that the figure was a young girl around nineteen, face obscured, with bright red hair. Sabraiel unconsciously touched the strand of red hair that was misplaced upon her own head. She was starting to get dizzy. Her vision started to fail. There was an inhuman scream and people were now rushing past, and through, her.

Confused, she turned her head in the direction that the people were running, and saw Aizen-sama disappear into flock of people. Quickly, she followed, Vaina at her side. She walked through countless people, but couldn't find Aizen-sama although the fruitless search did send her to the front of the crowd. As she looked down, her eyes widened considerably. It was the little boy and the young girl from her dreams. The boy was hovering over a figure, but his body obscured the woman's, for she had breasts, face for now. The little girl was sobbing uncontrollably, trying to crawl over to the barely moving figure. The boy suddenly moved, and all doubts were erased from her mind. It was a girl who passed her just moments ago. As the girl turned her head away from the boy, her eyes were glazed over. It was obvious the girl would die soon. Yet that was not why Sabraiel was upset. The girl on the ground looked too much like her for her own good., although even near death, her features were much kinder than Sabraiel's ever was.

'Could that be…me?' Sabraiel though, as anger bubbled up her chest. As she stared down at the dying girl who looked so much like her, she saw the girls eyes widen. Just a little, but the look of realization sparkled in those almost lifeless eyes. Turning slowly, this would be the final proof of whether or not this was her, if she was once the dying girl, if this was truly her dream. Turning, she scanned the crowd in front of her and lo and behold, there stood three familiar faces. The same familiar faces from her dream, from her reality. She turned away, and Veina looked up at her in understanding. The scene started to fade and she once again found herself in her bed. If she had kept her eyes on those three figures a little longer, she might have noticed he fourth figure lurking behind them, a mirror image of the man with the smile, except this man's hair was slicked back, no longer wore glasses, and instead of a smile, a smirk played upon his lips.

Sabraiel sat on her bed, staring blankly at the wall to her left, her right hand deftly searching for her comrades soft head. Vaina lept on the bed and sank down next to Sabraiel. Sabraiel knew Aizen-sama was still in the room, she could feel his reiatsu but she didn't know how to respond.

"…Master Aizen, what was that?" she finally asked, finding her voice. For some reason, it was dryer now than the first time she tried to speak, when she was first created. When she supposedly first met her master.

"Your previous death" he said, almost nonchalantly. Her eyes whipped to his direction.

"Excuse me?"

"It's best that you know, you've been remembering a lot. And quickly as well." Aizen said. "You were a soul reaper. Granddaughter of the current leader of the Gotei 13. Wielder or a blade even more powerful than his."

Her master's eyes traveled towards the sword lying on the table next to her bed. The eyes then turned to Vaina.

"And your "pet" is a physical manifestation of the zanpaktou that lived inside you blade." Rai turned her eyes towards Vaina. This was all too much information.

"How…how did I die?" she asked solemly. Aizen smirked.

"My, you've been showing a lot of emotions recently, I may have to send you to Szayel even more frequently." Sabraiel resisted the urge to growl.

"I hate it there" she said

"Then fix it"

Rai turned her head towards her master. She understood what he meant. Fix this herself, or he would once again favor Ulquierra before Sabraiel. She couldn't, no. Wouldn't. Let that happen.

"…Yes sir." she mumbled. Aizen nodded and turned to leave.

"Master Aizen, you didn't answer my question." Sabraiel said to his retreating back. He paused, on hand on the door handle.

"You wanted to protect two children from an unexpected blast. Or so they say. No one really knows what happen. Not even the two children, the only other two who were there at the scene when it happened."

"So…I was weak"

"In a way, yes. You left feelings get in your way."

"They took away my life…" Rai spat. She couldn't remember clearly, but life in the Seretei couldn't have been that bad. She was the granddaughter of the leader of the Gotei 13, wasn't she? She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she barely registered what her master had said.

"But you gave them back theirs" he had said, before walking out the door. Sabraiel sighed and flopped back unto her bed. This was too much. She just wanted to sleep.

Outside her door, Aizen stood, the beginnings of a smirk forming upon her face.

"You may have saved them a future captain and vice captain, but in the end, I got you. The most powerful force in Seretei.


End file.
